<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewriting History by foramomentonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671099">Rewriting History</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly'>foramomentonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Drabble, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Malex, Teen Malex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny story: I watch episodes the day after, but I can never stay off Tumblr and am hella spoiled by the time I sit down to watch. So for 2.05 I kept hearing “Michael stole Kyle’s hubcaps” and “TeenMalex!” and my mind melded those to “Michael stole Kyle’s hubcaps for Alex.” That didn’t happen. I was sad. So I wrote that. Enjoy! </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewriting History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey,” Michael says between wet, smacking kisses, “I got you something.”</p><p> He cups Alex’s smooth cheek, thumb against his chin, and attempts to hold him gently in place. But Alex is determined, sliding even closer to him in the bed of the truck and pressing his lips to Michael’s over and over, and Michael is powerless not to respond in kind.</p><p>He tries again when Alex slips his hand to Michael’s waist, fingers dancing across his hipbone and moving purposefully towards his zipper.</p><p>“Wait, I’m serious,” Michael laughs, fingers circling his wrist, “I got you a present.”</p><p>"Really?" Alex breathes against his lips, arching lazily and pressing his warm body against Michael's like a cat. "Is it this thing that's been poking me for last ten minutes? Because it <em>is</em> a gift, but I don't know that you deserve all the credit for it."</p><p>“Nope,” Michael replies, popping his lips for emphasis. “Wait here.”</p><p>He sits up and Alex reluctantly follows, watching him with dark, hooded eyes as he feels around for a minute, crowing in success as he awkwardly drags a blanket-wrapped bundle towards their feet. He pulls the blanket back hastily with his good hand to reveal a full set of gleaming hubcaps.</p><p>“Ta da!” </p><p>Alex scratches the back of his head.</p><p>“Uh, they’re hubcaps?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“You know I don’t have a car, right?”</p><p>“Also yes.” </p><p>Michael grins.</p><p>“So...”</p><p>“These are not just regular old hubcaps,” Michael says with a dramatic shake of his curls. “They’re <em>Kyle Valenti’s </em>hubcaps. Kyle Valenti’s <em>graduation present</em> hubcaps.”</p><p>A slow smile spreads on Alex’s face as he processes the information.</p><p>“You stole those from Valenti’s new car?” he asks, shaking his head. “The car he’s been bragging about for two months? The car he washes shirtless in his driveway <em>every other day</em>?”</p><p>Michael laughs.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t know that part, but yeah.”</p><p>“For me?”</p><p>Michael leans in, pressing a dry kiss to Alex’s cheek.</p><p>“Just for you,” he whispers in Alex’s ear, and can’t resist nipping at the shell when Alex’s smile widens.</p><p>“So, but. What am I going to do with them?”</p><p>Michael’s smile falters and he looks back at his stolen goods quizzically.</p><p>“Not sure,” he admits with a shrug, “It was more about the gesture. I wasn’t really thinking about the logistics.”</p><p>Alex nods slowly.</p><p>“Kyle’s dad has security cameras around the perimeter of the house,” Alex says, almost to himself. Then, louder, he asks, “How did you disable the system?”</p><p>Michael falters.</p><p>“I-I didn’t.”</p><p>“What?” Alex demands. “Did you not notice? He’s definitely going to check that footage, Michael, you could be arrested.”</p><p>Michael pushes the hubcaps away from them in a swift shove with his leg. His expression darkens and he looks away from Alex.</p><p>“Look, I was just trying to do something for you,” he says, voice low, “Valenti is a tool and he treats you like shit and I was sick of him always, <em>always</em> winning.”</p><p>“I am, too,” Alex assures him, moving to press his chest to Michael’s back, his lips against Michael’s neck and his hands running soothingly up and down his arms. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble for something stupid. And-” he pauses, unsure, but shoulders on when Michael tilts his head to gaze at him over his shoulder, eyes bright, “I don’t think you did this <em>totally</em> for me.”</p><p>Michael sighs.</p><p>“I just needed to blow off some steam,” he admits, mumbling into his own shoulder.</p><p>“I want to be with you,” Alex says softly, pressing his forehead to Michael’s, “but I don’t want to feel like I’m about to lose you for no damn reason. You’re being reckless and i-it’s starting to worry me.”</p><p>“So, next time just buy you flowers?” Michael deadpans.</p><p>Alex laughs and presses a dry kiss to his lips.</p><p>“I’ll also accept a song or an interpretive dance,” he says, and Michael laughs.</p><p>“I still have that <em>other</em> gift you mentioned,” he murmurs, turning fully and wrapping an arm around Alex’s neck.</p><p>Alex’s bites his lip, moves into Michael’s space and follows him when he lowers himself onto his back, spreading his legs so Alex can rest comfortably between them. Alex slides his hands into Michael’s curls.</p><p>“Is there no end to your generosity?” he quips and lowers his head to suck kisses down Michael’s neck, pressing his hips down into Michael in slow, rhythmic circles. Michael breathes out shakily.</p><p>“There is,” he gasps, pushing his fingers into Alex’s hair and cupping the back of his head, “keep doing what you’re doing. I’m gonna get there <em>real</em> soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>